sonic_fc_southern_islandfandomcom-20200215-history
Dark Bilster (Dark Phi)
"Dark Bilster,a bad excuse for a villain,more weak then any peice of trash I have seen,more hated then Zant,and thats saying something to the list of his enemies. A enemy to the dark alligence itself,soon he shall be out of our way and will die for good." - Wrath Name: Dark Bilster (Technicly Dark Phi,Aliased as Phi) Age: None (Dark equils have no age,existed for around 20+ years.) Species: Hedgehog (Dark Equililant.) Powers: Darkness,Dark Electric,Dark Ice. Weakness: Light,Wind,Fire,His own stupidity. Backstory: Dark Bilster has existed for many years of Bilster's life,Bilster says that he is a creation of Bilster's anger from the days where he was a villain. DB used to own a huge fleet lead by many commanders however when his death came he was betraid and his leading commander took over and upon his death the fleet was destroyed leaving DB upon his rebirth alone however he was still allied with Zant and was able to join the Dark Council however due to his repeated failures he was removed from the dark alligence by Zant and was cast into space,he later arived and hid in his new base,a small cave in the west under a mountain where he hides with Metal Bilster and Mecha Bilster. DB claims to be the real Phi and claims he will kill Bilster and take his power and then he will take revenge on Zant and the others who betraid him,Zant then ordered Wrath and DarkFace to find DB and illiminate him and the two were joined by Metal Wrath and Darknut where there was a destructive battle where Darknut ultimatly killed DB by cutting one of his hands off and then cutting him in half leaving his body dead on the ground,his body then later being destroyed more once Wrath's fleet bombed DB's cave base,DB's remains were then retrieved by Alpha,Beta and Gamma who rebuilt him and made him more cyborg and then the three of them made a truce and agreed to share there belongings and work togeather to take down the Dark Alligence,DB then went and rebuilt Metal and Mecha Bilster who both had been destroyed by Wrath in the previous battle. DB now being a cyborg still has his powers but also can now hover,fire lazors and more robotical abilitys however he is a lot slower and weighs a lot more due to all the metal on his body,half of his eyes are now a robotic eye and he has a metal plate covering his mouth which means he sounds a lot more robotic in speaking and has a lot more of a heavy breathing problem. He later found out Wrath had captured his old body and then broke in with the chaos brothers and Galaxus to attack the base and then the body became possessed by the 2nd Dark Bilster and then was later killed by the First DB and Galaxus collected the dust of the body as it melted away and gave a peice of it to Alpha who fired it into a speical test tube which created the current body he has,DB went on to fuse with the new body as his old one was dieing from being stabbed by Wrath and then once in his new body he claimed himself to be at full power once more and then claimed himself to be known as Phi from now on. He later went on to plan to over throw Alpha,Beta and Gamma with Galaxus but was found out and was stabbed in the back by Beta and put at Zant's mercy,The chaos brothers later kneeled to Zant and joined as his allies DB feeling betraid became angry but was then imprissoned in Redcrest prisons. Phi (DB).png|DB (Phi form.) Demon DB.png|Demon DB Perfect DB.png|Perfect Dark Bilster DB (Cyborg).png|DB Cyborg apearence after his defeat to Darknut. Classic DB.png|Classic DB (1st Body) DP.png|DP before the cyborg accident. Category:Villain Category:Villains Category:Evil Category:Dark Category:Hedgehog Category:Hedgehogs Category:Dead